the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1 In Twoleg-Place... Shade disappeared.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, so he brought us all here and moved us into different cells," said Icy. "We need to go find some other cats and then find Keres and attack him." Icewish ♥ 14:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade appeared in front of Keres "remember me?" he meowed----------"when are we ganna attack?"Flower asked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Keres to Shade. ---"Well, you have to free me and a couple other cats first," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 15:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well i remember you Keres"Shade meowed----"we can do that"Flower meowed to Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," said Icy. "It's really hard to see, but there are cobwebs tieing my to a wall or something and I can move. You have to get rid of the cobwebs." Orpheus padded up to his sister and cut the cobwebs with his claws. Icewish ♥ 15:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "where are the other cats?"Flower asked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 15:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "then lets go look"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Icy nodded. Paris made a small flame hover over the group so that they could see. Icewish ♥ 15:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "how did you do that?"Flower asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I just can," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 15:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "that didn't answer my question"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well I don't know how, I just can," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 15:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "oh"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus scented another cat in the area. Icewish ♥ 20:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow walked into Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris fell over and the flame exploded. Icewish ♥ 20:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "oops"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris hissed and stood up. Icewish ♥ 20:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Empty eyes glared at them from the darkness and Paris couldn't make another fire to see. Icewish ♥ 20:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower walked up to the eye's "hi"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus pushed Flower away before a giant white spider bit her. Venom was then injected into Orpheus instead. Icewish ♥ 20:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade poped up and knocked Flower with his paw then pinned her down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris tackled Shade and slashed at his eyes. Icewish ♥ 20:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade dodged and injected poison form his claws into Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris attacked Shade again and surrounded his enemy in flames. Icewish ♥ 20:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade turned the flames into water then jabbed Paris with his poisonous claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris hissed and slashed at Shade again. Suddenly, someone attacked Shade from behind and pinned him down. Icewish ♥ 20:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared then reappeared "nice try" he meowed. Then a golden tom attacked Shade but went right through him and fell to the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The cat who appeared suddenly narrowed his dark blue eyes at Shade and slashed the Shade's face. Blood splattered everywhere. Icewish ♥ 20:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shades wound healed "oh hello i forgot you were even there"Shade meowed coldly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilled growled and padded up to Shade. He poke Shade on the head with his paw and short-circuted his nervous and cardiovascular systems. Icewish ♥ 21:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade exploded, then Shade's voice whispered in his ear "i'm right behind you"he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris tackled Shade from behind. Icewish ♥ 21:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade dodged and copied himself into three cats "who do you want to attack first?"the three Shades meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well, there are three of us...." said Orpheus as he stood up. Achilled, Paris, and Orpheus attacked the three Shades. Icewish ♥ 21:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) (the limit of Shade's are 12)They disappeared and turned into six Shade's, all six of the Shade's attacked Achilled,Paris,and Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice and Icy joined the fight. The group killed five of the Shades and left one. Icewish ♥ 21:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "yall are pretty good"Shade laughed, then turned himself into a big snake with three heads.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus turned into a dragon and cut off one of Shade's heads. He then burned the neck stump. Icewish ♥ 21:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared then reappeared and ripped Orpheus's neck injecting Poison in him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus breathed fire on Shade. Icewish ♥ 21:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "this trick again"Shade growled turning the fire into water, Shade turned back into a cat and injected poison into Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus turned into a Shark and bit Shade. Icewish ♥ 21:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade wasn't even scratched by the bite, Shade jumped back and copied himself into 12 shade's.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, this is kinda boreing.... It's more fun when both sides get beaten up) The group walked away from Shade. Icewish ♥ 22:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared, Flower walked with Paris "who was that?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, and quite honestly I don't give a damn," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 22:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower licked Paris on the shoulder "you need to stop being such a grumpy cat" she meowed walking ahead of him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris smiled and rolled his eyes. ---- "We need to find Keres and get out of here," said Orpheus. "Agreed," replied Achilles. Icewish ♥ 22:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "when are we ganna get out of this place"Flower asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know," said Paris. --- Little bright lights appeared infront of the group suddenly. Icewish ♥ 22:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower jumped on Paris's back "hey look! light!"she meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC) A speck of "light" bit Flower on the face. Icewish ♥ 22:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "ouch!"Flower moewed in shock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The "specks of light" were accually tiny spiders. Icewish ♥ 22:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "spiders!!!"she screamed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The spiders ran acroos the floor and gathered in a little pile. Icewish ♥ 22:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower was hiding behind Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The spiders turned into on giant spider. Icewish ♥ 23:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Paris kill it!"Flower yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um...yeah...." said Paris as he backed away from the 20 foot tall spider. Icewish ♥ 23:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower snuggled with Paris "get it away from me!" she yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The spider spat venom at the group. Achilles attacked the spider and slashed at it's eyes. Icewish ♥ 00:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold jumped up and slashed at the spiders head.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The spider shot a web at Gold and pinned him to the wall. Icewish ♥ 00:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Crap!"Gold growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus helped Achilles attack the spider. The spider suddenly vanished and a huge snake appeared behind the group. Icewish ♥ 00:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold broke free from the webs and attacked the snake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The snake dodged and bit Gold. Icewish ♥ 00:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold fell to the ground bleeding, Dark came from behind the snake and sunk his claws into it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Keres as a snake roared in pain and vanished. Keres then appeared behind Dusk as a fully grown cat and bit him on the neck. Icewish ♥ 00:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark screeched in pain, Gold jumped on top of Keres and sunk his teeth into his neck and didn't let go.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Moon turned and padded away into an alleyway, searching for Snake. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark tried to get back up but failed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Snake watched Moon from the shadows. He unsheathed his claws... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles helped Dark up. Icewish ♥ 02:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "thanks"Dark meowed to Achilles, Gold was still holding on to Keres's neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) While she was walking, Moon let her thoughts drift a little bit. An image of Shadow came to mind. He's quite handsome... she thought. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadow was sitting next to a house with a young orange tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Snake lunged at Moon and raked his claws along her flank, causing her great pain. Moon shouted the first name that came to mind. Shadow! ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadow and the orange tom ran over to moon and they both lunged at Snake, Shadow raked his claws along his belly and the orange tom jabbed his claws in snakes hind legs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) After a long fight, Keres vanished into the darkness. A bright light flashed and his world of darkness was destroyed. The group and the caputered Starry Skies cats appeared in an alley way. ---- Achilles searched through the crowd, trying to find Persephone. He spotted a ginger she-cat with green eyes. Persephone looked at him and smiled, but then suddenly, all the Starry Skies cats fanished in a beam of light that lead to the sky.... Icewish ♥ 02:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark was leaning on his cousin so he wouldn't fall from his wounds.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles looked down at his paws. He then saw Dark who was badly injured and padded off to find some cobwebs. Icewish ♥ 02:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold set his cousin on the ground so he could rest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles came back with a bunch of cobwebs. Icewish ♥ 04:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark was laying down, Gold sat down next to his cousin.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The put the cobwebs on Dark's wounds. Icewish ♥ 04:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark flinched from the pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice had to go back with the rest of the Starry Skies cats, so Orpheus was pacing back and forth nervously. Icewish ♥ 04:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark was still in great pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Complaining about it isn't going to make you feel better," said Achilles to Dark. Icewish ♥ 04:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "how would you feel if you had your pelt ripped in half?"Dark growled quietly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Awful, but I wouldn't be whining about it," replied Achilles. Icewish ♥ 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "im not whining im just making noises from my mouth"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Which is whining," replied Achilles. Icewish ♥ 04:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "what ever you say"Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded away. Icewish ♥ 04:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans